Into Your World
by Rena Bunny
Summary: Ever since elementary school,mature,monotone,Yukari,has been bullied. But she always brushed everything off in her life like it was nothing. Then she meets angelic,Yuma,and for the first time feels this thing called 'eternal love'
1. Chapter 1

_Parts of this fanfic are inspired by the song Angel(Into Your World) by EXO. You can listen to the Korean ver here: watch?v=0bewParlnTQ Mandarin ver here: watch?v=xdtfTcyKLvk (both on Youtube and are english subbed)_

* * *

A pain shot through Yukari's head. Earthquake? No. A stack of textbooks hitting her head? Yes. She looked up from her lunchtime nap. Of course, the whole class had decided to partake in the merriment of the daily beatings of Yuzuki Yukari. For as long as she could remember the purple haired seventeen year old had been bullied by every class she stepped into. It didn't bother her one bit though. Hell it would take another five hundred stacks of textbooks to be dropped on her head for her to even think about telling a teacher.

"Have a nice nap ass face?" The textbook dropper asked.

"Not really. Falling asleep on a desk isn't really the comfiest of places to nap." Yukari monotonously replied.

"Are you trying to be smart with us?" The bully's sister snapped.

"No. Not at all." She replied taking the current book she was reading out of her school bag.

The sister smashed Yukari's fingers with another text book. She flinched a bit.

"Awww did my little Rinnie sister hurt your little fingies?" The bully replied.

"Not really, Len." She observed her pulsing, red fingers.

Len hit the back of her head with a book. "Get your head in a book! Didn't you use to always say that?"

"I suppose so." And with that Yukari went silent and took shelter in the thrilling pages of her novel.

"Class settle down." The teacher said, stepping back into the room at the bell.

Yukari walked home alone as usual. "I'm home." She called into her empty one bedroom apartment. Of course there was no reply. Her parents had been killed in a car crash when she was ten, and she had lived with relatives until she was sixteen. That was when Yukari decided to use a small chunk of the huge sum of cash her parents had left behind to herself to buy a small apartment. All she really wanted was to be alone. Life wasn't hard for the orphan though. She worked part time at a nearby motel as a maid, her inheritance was everything but shrinking, and to top it all off she had acquired the top notch brain of her parents. Yukari had even planned out the rest of her life. She knew she could easily find a successful job once she graduated from college, and from there she could make it with a good income, and most likely would no longer need to rely on her parent's money. But of course like anyone else, Yukari was far from perfect.

The small green alarm clock by Yukari's bed once again beeped, signaling a new day. At attention, the groggy girl got out of bed, changed, washed up and was out the door. She had learned to be very responsible. She swung her black school bag back and forth, listening to the swish of her blue, pleated school skirt. She arrived at school a little earlier then all the other students, who took the same amount of time to get out of bed as Yukari did to get out the door. The school bell rang and the students took their seats. Then, something out of her normal routine caught the business like student's eye. A pink haired boy her age, whom she had never seen, stepped into the room led by the teacher. He was wearing the school's male uniform: a white button up shirt with the school's seal patched onto the left sleeve and dark blue pants.

"Class, this is our new student, Yuma. Please treat him well."

The young boy bowed. "Hello it's nice to meet all of you."

"Why don't you sit at this desk?" The teacher motioned to the empty desk in the front row of the class room, right in front of the teacher's desk. A small murmur of student's filled the air about the new student.

Yukari observed the newcomer from her end of the third row desk, by the window of course. She observed him until lunch, and found him to be very hardworking and attentive, he listened to everything the teacher said, as if hearing a human voice for the first time. When lunch came Yukari ate it silently at her desk as usual, and quickly saw the rest of the class lose interest and Yuma and begin their regularly scheduled Yukari lunchtime bully sessions.

"Is this your stupid essay?" Len asked yanking the small stack of pages from Yukari's desk.

Yukari ignored them as usual and continued reading her book, acting uninterested, and unaware that Yuma was staring at her intently.

Len raised the stack to his mouth and licked her essay all over.

"Ohhhhhh." The crowd gasped and laughed.

"What ya gonna do now piggie tails?" Len smirked, slamming the moist stack back onto her desk.

Yukari let out a small sigh of disapproval and rolled her eyes in disgust. Yuma rose from his seat.

"Ignoring me again Yuzuki?" He huffed, grabbing the back of her head.

She winced as he pulled on her hair, Yuma began to approach the crowd. Len pulled the girl from her seat by her hair. "I've had it up to here with your monotone. Every since junior high! But today. Oh ho today you're going to pay."

"Let her have it! Make that bitch's blood gush!" The crowd of classmates cheered.

Len looked around, "Oh you like that don't you?" The crowd roared in reply. Len looked into Yukari's eyes, who were trying their best to hold back tears. "Why don't you call for your mommy? Oh yeah shes dead!" Len threw the girl to the ground, but before she reached the cold floor, she found herself wrapped in someones arms. His sweet scent filled her nose.

"Leave her alone!" It was Yuma. Yukari looked up, simply believing it was a dream and she would wake up with another textbook to the head.

"And what gives you the right to interfere newbie?" Rin huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well what gives you to hurt this girl?" He replied helping Yukari up.

"Listen boy, you probably don't know who I am so I'm going to leave you with a warning. Don't you dare mess with me or-"

"Enough." Yukari snapped. Not wanting poor, new, Yuma to be her vicious class's next victim. She picked up her lunch and dragged Yuma, by the arm, out of the classroom. "Come on, let's eat outside."

"Don't think you're off the hook Yuzuki!" She heard a shocked Len yell out as she slid the door shut.

The two took shelter on a nice quiet place outside, which had been a grassy hill, under the shade of a tree.

"So tell me, why did you help me?" Yukari began.

"They were hurting you for no reason. It was unjust."

"The world is unjust."

"Well it shouldn't."

"Well, I'd like to thank you for that courageous act. Nobody has ever stood up for me." Yukari smiled.

Yuma smiled back, "Do they bully you everyday?"

"All the time, everyday. Ever since elementary school really."

"I'll protect you."

"I don't need to be protected."

"Well then let me be your friend."

"Thats perfectly fine with me."

Yuma turned to Yukari. "What is your name?"

"Oh it's Yuzuki Yukari. And it's Yuma right?"

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you Yuzuki."

"Please call me Yukari."

"Nice to meet you Yukari."

"So where are you from?" Yukari asked glancing at the sky.

"Oh I can't tell you that."

"Huh why?" Yukari turned to Yuma.

"It's a secret."

"Ummm okay...I respect that. As long as you're not some on the run serial killer."

Yuma chuckled. "I promise I'm not a serial killer."

"Criminal record? Escaped convict?"

"None of that."

"Good. I can't be friends with serial killers." Yukari replied nibbling on her sandwich.

Yuma was staring at the sandwich with a immense stare.

"Umm want the other half? You didn't bring lunch." Yukari asked holding out her other half.

"Thank you." He replied taking the sandwich. He was tilting it up and down, obesrving it.

"Yuma,it's just a sandwich. You look like a lost child."

Yuma took a bite. "Interesting..."

"What you've never had a sandwich?"

"No! I've had plenty of these sandwiches." He replied, saying sandwich as if it were a foreign word.

"Don't tell me they don't have sandwiches in Heaven." Yukari joked.

"What? H-how did you...I don't remember you being a..." Yuma stuttered.

"Calm down," Yukari sighed, "it was just a joke."

"Oh yes a joke."

Yukari narrowed her eyes, there was definitely something unusual about him. But at the same time, something, angelic Yukari guessed.

"Why don't you come to my house after school? We can walk there together."

"Really?" Yuma said excitedly, swallowing the rest of his sandwich. "I-I'd love that!"

"Okay first calm down!"

"Sorry!"

Yukari unlocked the door to her apartment. Yuma was jumping up and down. It would be the first time he would see a real life human's house.

"Ta da." Yukari said swinging open her door. "Yeah I know it's not much, but it's nice."

Yuma stepped into the apartment and glanced around. "Amazing..."

"Hey, hey shoes."

"Oh sorry." Yuma said quickly removing them. "So where is your mother and her spouse?"

"You mean my parents?"

"Yes, your parents." Yuma repeated as he had been taught before he had been sent to Earth. Everyone had parents.

"Don't have em."

"But thats impossible. Everyone has parents!" Yuma said shocked, believing she was actually some evil demon. He was about to bust open his wings and get the hell out of there when Yukari replied.

"They died when I was ten."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter. Do you have parents?"

"No."

"See? Thats one thing we have in common."

They decided to start on their homework, and it was then that Yukari discovered that this man was a genius.

"Wow..." she gasped, "you can figure out the last digit of pi but you can't eat a sandwich." Yukari teased.

"Well it's not that hard."

"You're almost as smart as me. Almost." The purple hair girl grinned.

Yuma stepped into his apartment in a complex just a few blocks away from Yukari. Upon entering he noticed a colorful girl sitting at the table in his living room.

"Well aren't you home late." She said turning around to face the boy. She had long blonde hair, and a part of her bangs were dyed pink, yellow, and blue. On top of her head she wore a sparkling gold crown.

"Lady Ga-Galaco!" Yuma said shocked. He scanned the red eyed girl's outfit. "What are you doing here, and what are you wearing?"

"What. It took me a while to piece together this hip outfit." She was wearing a metallic black and pink dress with matching boots and a shiny silver jacket.

"Well you do look good in it."

"Thank you Yuma. Anyway I'm here to check up on you after your first day. How was it?"

"Pretty good I guess. I'm sorry I was late, I was at this girl's house."

"A girl?"

"Yeah, her name is Yuzuki Yukari. She is very nice."

Galaco smiled and nodded her head. "Good good. But remember don't get too close to humans. Gain their trust but don't build strong relationships with them. It will leave them crushed when you mysteriously disappear without a trace when your job is done."

"I know Miss. Galaco."

"We can't have another angel fail. You're needed in Heaven after this job is done."

Yuma was an angel, sent down to Earth from Heaven to collect information about humans so they could better understand them. There had only been one angel before him, and he had failed after becoming too close to a human.

"It is best to spend only the rest of the school year gathering information. I fear any longer and the people will wonder why you do not age. After this school year we will move you somewhere far away to gather more information. How about America? America sounds nice..."

Yuma didn't think much of it. Since he had eternal life he knew for a while he would be moving from place to place, collecting information. He was the only angel doing this. Even just sending one angel to Earth was extremely dangerous.

"I'll be back in a few days to see how you're doing. Don't screw this up." Galaco pointed a finger at Yuma. Then with a flash of light, and an explosion of wings, Galaco was gone.

* * *

_I've had this idea in my head for a while now, but I had no idea which Vocaloids to use or how to make this not sound like some cliche shoujo Boys Over Flowers manga/ Asian drama. I'm pretty sure everything clicked once I heard Angel. I was just like "THATS IT!" So now I'm really happy. ^^ Please review/critique. I'm always open to suggestions to improve my writing._


	2. Chapter 2

"See you tomorrow, Yukari!"

It had been a week since Yuma had came to Earth, and he had been relieved that nobody had discovered his true identity. The bullies still picked on Yukari, but with Yuma as her self proclaimed 'guardian' Len had backed off a little, trying to evenly distribute the torment between Yukari and Yuma. Yukari was against the whole guardian thing, but soon found herself calling upon Yuma as her 'guardian best friend'. Galaco had yet to check up on Yuma. Everything seemed to be going okay.

"Oh wow." Yukari gasped after returning back to class after lunch with Yuma one day.

A note was lying on her desk it read, "You're going to get it today bitch."

Yuma looked around the room, everyone was doing a pretty good job looking totally oblivious.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from whatever these assholes have in store."

"Thanks but I wouldn't really worry about that." She replied.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and soon Yukari and Yuma were walking back to Yukari's like they had done everyday. Nothing bad had happened. Then a large amount of footsteps were heard behind the two. They turned around and were faced with a gang of masked,scary looking men.

"Well, well, well. You must be Miss. Yuzuki and her holy guardian Yuma." The leader of the gang smiled. "Got a call from good ol' Len. Looks like you messed with him."

The men were horrifying looking, like monsters that had popped out of an alley. Yukari was actually paralyzed with fear. She was sure she would have passed out cold if Yuma hadn't been there. The leader brought out a knife. "Now don't worry. We won't kill you. We'll just make sure you don't wake up for a long time." And both of the tiny high school students knew he was capable of getting away with murder.

"Hey guys lets calm down please. This isn't right." Yuma stepped forward.

"Oh fuck off Yuma. You're a second priority. Our main priority is the girl." Yukari's eyes nearly popped out of her skull.

"Run. Run Yukari run." Yuma whispered.

Yukari turned around and broke into a run. "After her!" One of the men called, and faster then Yuma had expected, one of the masked men had grabbed her.

Yukari screamed in fear.

"Yukari!" Yuma screeched, the masked man punched him in the face, and Yuma fell to the ground.

The leader approached Yukari, knife at the ready, and the man who had grabbed Yukari, had put his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Yuma screamed, staggering to stand up. He saw the tears streaming down Yukari's face, and he knew just what to do. He knew there was no other way.

He ran toward the men, knocking the leader down, and punching the man holding Yukari captive. She turned around as if to run, and Yuma wrapped his arms around her waist, just as the men came back to stab Yuma. Yukari was screaming. She clenched her eyes shut, ready for impact, and she heard a large whooshing sound. Yuma had spread his large angel wings, the brightness blinding the men, and making them scream murderous screams. The air suddenly calmed, and Yukari opened her eyes to see plain old Yuma behind her smiling.

"Yuma...h-how..." she stuttered through her tear filled eyes.

"It's okay now. Let's go home." He gently wiped away her tears.

On their way home, Yukari refused to let go of Yuma's arm, which she had been holding in a death grip. Yuma thought it was actually rather cute, if he ignored the numbness in his right arm.

Time ticked by at Yukari's apartment. They had both finished their homework in simple hour, and Yuma had spent the rest of the time calming Yukari down, who was traumatized.

"I'm not used to seeing you like this. You're always so monotone and strong." Yuma said hugging her.

"Please don't ever bring this up again."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Yuma left later then usual that day after Yukari had finally calmed down. When he entered his apartment he was not surprised to see Galaco siting there, gazing out the window.

"I saw everything."

"I know. But I had no other choice."

"You always have another choice, Yuma."

"They were going to kill her."

"You're getting to close to her."

"I am not!"

"Don't do that again. You were very lucky this time that they went blind. But don't you ever pull a stunt like that again."

"I won't Miss. Galaco. I'm very sorry."

"And don't think you're getting off this easily. I have another job for you."

"Wh-What?"

"Yuma meet Luo Tianyi." She motioned toward a young girl who Yuma had just noticed had been sitting on the couch this whole time.

The girl was fiddling with her fingers, she looked very nervous.

"Wait who is she?"

"An angel of course. She's quite shy, so I'm hoping you could help her open up."

Yuma walked up to the one called Luo Tianyi. "Nice to meet you, I'm Yuma."

Tianyi simply looked up and nodded. Yuma turned to Galaco in confusion.

"She can't talk."

"Oh."

"She can't communicate with humans very well, and can pretty much only sing her feelings."

Yuma was now very confused. He had never heard of an angel who could sing but not talk.

"She'll be starting school in your class tomorrow. You have to watch over her."

"Yeah yeah." He looked at Tianyi again, and felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. She looked like she really didn't want to be on Earth. He wondered where she was from. Her long black hair was tied into two pigtails and there were also two loops of hair on top of her head with a blue flower in the middle. She was also wearing some sort of futuristic blue cheongsam.

"She can also only speak Chinese. So be nice to her."

"Well can I at least hear her voice?"

Galaco said something to her in Mandarin and Tianyi nodded. Then a beautiful melodic tune came out of her mouth.

"Shame she can't talk." Yuma sighed.

The next day Tianyi walked to school with Yuma, her head down, and once they reached school, she found her new school uniform quite interesting. She carefully examined the pleated skirt, and the red bow on her white top. It was all so foreign to her.

"Class we have another new student. Yuma would you care to introduce her?"

"This is Luo Tianyi. A friend of mine from China. She can't talk much Japanese, in fact she can barely talk at all." A few scoffs and giggles came from the crowd. Yukari examined the new girl, and felt a large desire to become friends with the poor girl.

"Welcome Luo. Please take the seat over there." He pointed to the desk diagonal from Yukari's in the fourth row, the last row. Only two other kids sat in the fourth row.

Tianyi quickly walked to get to her new desk, and Rin, who sat next to Yukari, put her foot in the walkway, triping Tianyi.

"Tianyi!" Yuma quickly walked towards her. "Are you okay?"

Tianyi nodded as she got up and walked to her desk.

Yukari glared Rin. "Oops." Rin shrugged.

"Why the hell did you have to trip her? She can't even speak Japanese!" Yukari snapped.

"Well excuse me. And if she couldn't even talk then why did she move here?"

"Quiet you two." The teacher warned.

Yukari constantly turned around to look at Tianyi. She was surprisingly doing quite well. She was taking notes, and looked like she was giving 200%. Yukari smiled. When lunch came the crowd of bullies quickly passed Yukari and went straight to Tianyi.

"Whats with your stupid hairstyle? Are you from poor China or something? Dumb bitch can't even talk..." They sneered.

"Whats this?" Len asked pulling the dizi, Tianyi carried everywhere out of her bag.

"N-no. S-Sto-Sto-Stop." She looked as if she had never spoken in her life.

"What is this stupid piece of wood?" Len was holding in in both hands, as if about to break it in half.

Tianyi stood up. "Please put down." She said almost melodiously.

"You have no right to stand in Len's presence. Sit down!" Rin exclaimed pressing Tianyi back in her chair by hitting her head. Yukari felt glued to her seat, and Yuma was doing nothing but watching, even though Tianyi's eyes screamed for help.

"Well let's just see if the wood is hollow or solid!" Len laughed. He really was going to break it.

"No!" Tianyi screamed. She got up and kicked him right in the face. Grabbed her dizi and school bag and ran out.

"Len! Are you okay?" Rin panicked.

Yuma ran out of the room to find Tianyi and Yukari followed.

"Where could she be?" Yukari asked Yuma.

"No idea..."

They ran to outside the school building, and then heard singing in a language Yukari did not know.

"Thats Luo's singing!" Yuma called.

They soon found Tianyi sitting where Yukari and Yuma usually ate. She was clutching her dizi, and singing a beautiful tune.

_Beautiful Jasmine flower...Beautiful Jasmine flower. Fragrant, beautiful, filling the spring. Sweet smelling, white, loved by everyone. Let me pick you, and give you to my dear. Jasmine flower, Jasmine flower._

The two gasped at her beautiful singing. "Tianyi..." Yukari called.

Tianyi quickly turned around. "I won't hurt you." Yukari approached Tianyi as if approaching a scared animal.

"Don't worry. She's nice." Yuma told Tianyi.

Tianyi smiled and nodded. "She likes you." Yuma smiled.

* * *

_**I love Luo Tianyi so much. When I first heard her demo song I teared up for the nostalgia. Anyway I always think of their school uniforms as the ones in the Project Diva 2 opening. Oh and a dizi is a bamboo flute (or a Chinese flute) it makes a very pretty tune and I love to play mine in my free time. Please review/critique! ^^** _


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you wanna hang out this weekend?" Yuma asked Yukari one friday afternoon.

"Sure. Is tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah that would be great. Noon?"

"Okay."

"Tianyi do you want to come to?" Yuma asked the mute girl. She simply shrugged. "You can come if you want. Do you want to?" Tianyi made a small nod.

She knew it would be best to make friends. After being sent to Earth from her lovely home in Heaven, Tianyi had been trying her best just to stay in the back. Which she hadn't done a great job of when she kicked that one boy in the face. But he had her dizi, and nobody messed with her dizi.

"I'm going to be at Yukari's house again today, be careful the rest of the way home okay?" Yuma snapped her out of her thinking. She nodded, and started to the apartment she and Yuma shared.

Tianyi entered the one bedroom apartment and dropped her schoolbag, pulling out her dizi. She went out to the small balcony and began to play it. The sound brought her back home, and when she closed her eyes, she could really see it. But when she opened her eyes she was not greeted with lush green meadows, but instead the bustling streets of Japan.

"Sad." she said. She had been trying to improve her talking, starting with talking about her feelings.

That night after another silent dinner with Yuma that Tianyi had prepared, she went straight to bed, her sofa bed in the living room, while Yuma once again confined himself to his bedroom.

"Lonely."

Tianyi fiddled at her white blouse and blue skirt. Galaco had given her these street clothes, but she had yet to feel comfortable in anything but her cheongsam. Yukari opened her front door, she was wearing a long purple shirt, high matching purple socks, black shoes, and an adorable black and red bunny hood. Yuma was wearing a black shirt, pink tie, black and pink pants, a white and black hoodie, a black beanie, and headphones around his neck.

The trio soon found themselves walking down the street to a mall. Yuma and Yukari were walking next to each other, talking and laughing. Tianyi smiled, they looked really happy, but at the same time she felt a pang of sadness, Yuma would be leaving soon, and if he got too close to her...Tianyi pushed the thought out of her mind. No angel would fall in love with a human.

"Lets eat lunch here." Yukari suggested. They had stopped at a small family restaurant. "Tianyi have you ever had ramen?" Tianyi shook her head. "Well it is a must have when in Japan." Yukari smiled.

Soon Tianyi found a steaming bowl of noodles in front of her. "Go ahead and try some." Yuma urged.

Tianyi dug her chopsticks into the bowl and took a large amount into her mouth. Her face lit up with excitement. "Good..." she said shocked.

"She talks!" Yuma gasped.

Yukari smiled. "I'm happy you like it."

Before she knew it the bowl of noodles was gone. "Tianyi you have soup all over your mouth. Wipe it off." Yuma sighed handing her a napkin.

"You act a lot like an older brother to her." Yukari joked. "So anyway, what part of China are you from Tianyi?" Tianyi tilted her head in a confused way. "Huh? You are from China right?"

"Well..." Yuma leaned back in his chair.

Tianyi shook her head. "Then where are you from?" The confused girl asked, and in response Tianyi put a finger to her lips.

"Huh?" Yukari asked even more confused.

"She can't tell you. Its a secret." Yuma replied.

"Again with the secrets! Honestly are you guys all secret agents or something?"

"You could say something like that." Yuma smiled.

When the day ended they all began to walk home. Yukari and Yuma had made plans to meet up again, but Tianyi had decided to stay home.

"Where to Miss. Yukari?" Yuma asked, meeting Yukari had her apartment.

"I don't know. Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere is fine I guess."

"Then how about the park nearby?"

"Hmmm that sounds nice actually."

The two soon found themselves sitting by a fountain, surrounded by beautiful blooming flowers. The park was almost deserted, despite it being such a nice day. Yuma looked over at Yukari. A breeze was gently blowing, and Yukari was smiling, taking in the scenery.

"Well, isn't this nice?" Yuma took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Simply lovely." Yukari smiled.

Yukari swayed her legs back and forth, she felt like a little kid.

"Hey Yukari..."

"Yeah?"

"We should do this more often." Yuma laughed nervously.

Yukari giggled, "Definitely."

After leaving the park they decided to do a little shopping, while passing by a tourist booth Yuma swooped up some thick brochures.

"Huh, what are those?" she asked curiously, the title was in Chinese.

"Quick and Basic Japanese." Yuma repeated, "For Tianyi. It's best to start her very small, yes? Plus these little brochures are just right for her. I've been bringing her some home everyday and her Japanese is improving!"

"Really? That's great! Too bad I haven't gotten a chance to actually hear her Japanese." Yukari sighed, "But I guess you have."

"I don't think she knows." Yuma smiled, "At night, when I'm in bed I'll hear her practicing, talking to herself in Japanese. They are small broken sentences, but very good none the less."

"Wow! Then I hope that one day I may have a proper conversation with her. How is she, anyway?"

"Pretty good I guess. I think she misses home a lot, but she's getting much better."

"Must be hard for her, living so far away from home." she shrugged, still curious of where she was from, but guessing it must be far away. "Of course I guess you take good care of her, since you two do seem very close." Yukari smiled.

"Well she definitely cooks for me. Very good too!"

The monotone girl laughed, "Can't cook for yourself, eh? Good thing Tianyi is there our else you'd probably starve."

"Now that I can't argue with. But she is a close friend of mine, and I'd like to take more care of her then she does with me. If anything bad were to happen to her, it just would be bad."

"You really like her, huh?" Yukari sighed.

"Oh it's nothing like that! We are just friends, not lovers. We aren't allowed to fall in love."

"Huh?"

"I mean, it would be wrong for us to date anybody. It's just well, really hard to explain."

"You can tell me."

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"More secrets? Fine, fine everyone has secrets." Yukari gave up, defeated.

"What you gonna do about it right? Are you free tomorrow?"

"Oh darn, no. I have to work."

"That's fine then, I'll see you later!" Yuma waved, realizing they had reached Yukari's apartment building.

Yuma happily shuffled up to his apartment and opened the door, greeted by a lovely voice, singing in Japanese.

"Tianyi! You're singing, in fluent Japanese!" Yuma gasped, full of happiness.

"Sure is a lovely sound huh?" Galaco stepped out from Yuma's bedroom. "And where have you been?" she smiled.

"Out with Yukari."

Galaco sighed, "This was what I was afraid of."

"What is it?"

Galaco grabbed Yuma's bare arm, "You stupid little angel, you're heartbeat is incredibly high, why is this?"

"What are you talking about?" Yuma snapped his arm away from Galaco, "All I was doing was hanging out with Yukari."

"You're making a big mistake Yuma! You shouldn't see her anymore."

"Why? She did nothing wrong! You two know that, she doesn't deserve to be hurt like that. She's my friend and I will keep it like that."

"Yuma, she's right." Tianyi sighed. "One little crush and you're dead, gone!"

"Out of all the things you decide to say, this has to be it?!" Yuma pinched the bridge of his nose, overjoyed to hear Tianyi talking so naturally, but frustrated she would agree with Galaco.

"Yuma, we just want what's best for you!" Tianyi stomped her feet.

"No, you don't! You just want what's best for Heaven. Galaco, you could care less about the feelings of humans or any of that! You just want to research them to make sure they are no threat to us. Well they aren't okay? So let them be, stop messing with their emotions!" Yuma yelled.

"Oh Yuma, you've lost it. You're becoming just like that last angel who was sent down here. I'll notify Heaven of you're return immediately." Galaco shook her head.

"Huh? No, I'm not leaving! You wanted information right? I'll get you information, just leave the human's emotions alone."

"That's not the thing, Yuma! It's not us who is messing with Miss. Yuzuki's emotions. It's you! Miss. Yuzuki has no idea that we're angels, and she has no idea that I exist." Galaco snapped, "But she does like you, I can see it in her eyes! She trusts you, she cares for you, and you're the one who will be messing with our emotions, not us!"

Yuma took a deep breath, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, Lady Galaco."

"Apology accepted. Just calm down a little, alright? Tianyi keep a close eye on him, yes? I'll be making sure to drop by much more often now."

Galaco disappeared and Tianyi stared at Yuma, "You really should be more careful."

"Yes, yes I'm sorry Tianyi."

The next morning Yuma was constantly looking back at Yukari during class, earning him a lot of sharp looks from Tianyi. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was beautiful, and Yuma's stomach got pulled into knots at the sight of her. Finally, the lunch bell sounded and the pink haired boy bolted to the girl he had been so eager to talk to. "Yukari! Ready for lunch?"

"Yes, yes. Of course." Yukari put her books away and grabbed her bento box, "Tianyi, coming?"

"Yes I am." she replied quietly.

Gathering their lunches, the three of them quickly headed out to the tree on the small grass hill. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there was a slight breeze. They ate in silence until Yuma spoke, "So Yukari, you're coming over after school today right?"

"Oh yes."

"Yuzuki is coming over today? You are not going over to her house?" Tianyi asked, quietly.

"Yeah, we just decided to come over to our apartment today. Is that alright?"

"Yes, it's perfectly find with me."

As Yukari was finishing up her lunch, Tianyi flashed another glare at Yuma, what was he thinking? Getting so close to Yukari like this. It wasn't right at all!

"Be careful." she whispered.

"I know." Yuma replied back.

At the end of lunch the trio hurried back to their class, greeted once more by Len and his gang of idiots. He immediately grabbed Yukari and shoved her up against the wall.

"Hows it going, ugly?" he laughed.

Behind him Yuma was getting angry. Even though he was an angel, there were two things in this world he just couldn't bring himself not to hate. The first thing was people who hurt others, and the second was Len Kagamine.

"Slut!" Len shoved Yukari to the floor, her face hit the ground and she looked up at him, who was laughing.

Yuma tried to step forward, but Tianyi grabbed his arm firmly and shook her head, "Yuma, no."

"Tianyi what do you expect me to do? Watch while Len beats the shit out of her?" he muttered.

He broke his arm away from Tianyi and grabbed Len's shoulder, "What the hell do you want?" Len glared, "Would you like to join her in the fun?" He punched Yuma in the face and he staggered back, tripping into some desks and collapsing at Tianyi's feet. She gasped and covered her mouth at the horrifying sight.

"Stop already!" she yelled, "Can't you see you're hurting no one else but yourself?"

"Oh shut up, China girl." Rin huffed, "And since when did you get so good at Japanese?"

Tianyi covered her mouth once more, was this a good thing or a bad thing? "Studying." she replied.

"Pssh, yeah right. A little studying and you're suddenly fluent in Japanese. I hate people like you. What crack are you smoking bitch? What drugs you been taking?" Rin scoffed.

"Wh-What?"

"Don't you 'what' me! Len, this skank is making fun of you're poor little sister!" Rin whined.

"Well that's not nice at all, Luo." Len shook his hand and bawled it into a fist.

It went skyrocketing at Tianyi's face, but she caught it. With Len's fist in her hand she tightened her grip, and flipped him over, throwing him up against the windows across from them. Yuma and Yukari gasped, where the hell did that come from?!

"Tianyi..." Yukari muttered, standing up.

"Don't you ever mess with my friends again." Tianyi whispered down to Len.

The teacher walked in, "Everyone in your seats!"

After school, Yuma, Yukari, and Tianyi bolted out of the school, not wanting to be caught by Len and his so called class gang.

"I don't think they followed us home." Yuma tried to catch his breath after they had sprinted all the way back to his apartment.

"Yes, we are safe." Tianyi said, peering though the front door's peephole.

"Good! Ugh I just can't stand them!" Yukari stomped her feet as she plopped down on the couch.

"How did you survive all these years with those idiots around?" Yuma questioned, sitting next to her.

"Perseverance, and brushing everything off. But once in a while those words really do hurt. It's just that their bullying doesn't really affect my self esteem or anything, it's just plain annoying. Like a little kid begging for candy a thousand times."

"You're a very strong girl, Yukari." Tianyi sighed, "Now if you two don't mind, I'll be taking a nap in Yuma's room."

"What? Alright, I guess that's fine." Yuma shrugged.

"See you soon then." Yukari smiled.

Tianyi lay on Yuma's bed, but she wasn't sleeping. The window was open and a light breeze rolled in, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine Heaven, her little part of Heaven where she and her friends lived, playing all day. When she thought really hard, she could smell the scent of fresh fish being cooked.

Yuma chuckled once more at Yukari's beautiful smile. He thought she looked like an angel when she laughed.

"What why are you smiling again?" she laughed at the funny joke on the television.

"Because you look pretty when you laugh."

Yukari blushed, "Oh stop it you. I'm not that pretty. It pains me to say this, but Rin is for more pretty then I will ever be."

"What? No way! Rin is just a stuck up conceited airhead. You're smart, responsible and beautiful. You're like a perfect girl."

"Not perfect at all!" she corrected, "I am a smart, responsible and average looking. And that's the truth, I really don't see myself as beautiful at all."

"You're just trying to get me to compliment you." Yuma smiled.

"No, it's true! I don't see how you think I'm pretty at all. I think I'm just average."

"Beautiful." Yuma sing sang, "Yukari, you're so pretty."

She blushed once more, "Please, please stop!" she laughed, all flustered.

Tianyi rose from the bed, hearing Yukari laugh even louder. She shuffled over to the door and opened it a crack so she could peer outside. She saw Yuma and Yukari laughing hard, the girl was blushing, and the other seemed to be turning a slight shad of red as well, as Yukari playfully slapped his lap in her laughter.

"This isn't good at all..." Tianyi whispered to herself.

Yukari glanced up at the clock, "Oh I should really be heading home now." she got up and put on her shoes.

"Why don't I walk you back?" Yuma smiled.

"Oh no, that's fine really! I can make it back just fine from here."

"I insist!"

"Yuma." Tianyi called, stepping out of the room, "Will you help me with dinner?"

"See?" Yukari smiled, "You have more important things to do. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye!" the two called, and Yukari shut the door behind her.

Yuma locked the door and walked over to Tianyi in the kitchen, "So what do you need help with?"

Tianyi slapped Yuma across the face, "Idiot!"

"Tianyi, what the hell was that for?!" Yuma called, grasping his throbbing cheek.

"Can't you see?"

"See what?!"

"What you feel towards Yukari is not good at all!"

"I'm not allowed to like her?"

"No Yuma, you're not just liking her. You're, you're-"

"I'm what?!"

"You're falling in love with her!" Tianyi screamed.

"I'm not! I just like her as a friend is all. Nothing more."

"No, Yuma you're falling in love with her."

"How do you know?!" he yelled back.

"Because, because, the angel before you, the first one sent to heaven...he was my friend! My best friend!"

"Tianyi, you...You were the other angel sent down with him?"

"I was not sent to the human world, he went alone. But I was the angel that was given the responsibility to monitor him from Heaven. Things were going quite smoothly, until he met her. It was love at first sight. I pleaded with him to return to Heaven and leave the girl. But he refused, he loved her too much. I watched him crumble, Yuma. Much like you are right now. When he finally admitted his love to the girl and to Galaco...it was just horrible for me. I watched his eternal life be stripped away, I watched his ability to contact Heaven be taken away! And in the end, I watched him die, with the girl by his side many years later. And when he returned back to Heaven as a spirit, he remembered nothing of me." Tianyi cried.

"But Tianyi, he was happy. He loved her, he got what he wanted." Yuma replied.

"Yes, but he only thought of himself! He didn't think of Heaven, and it's huge loss. He only thought of himself and the girl. When he became human, Heaven was in chaos. First of all, all the hard work that had been put into the years was gone, he died with his eternal life. And most of all, it hurt me. Do you know what it feels like? To watch helplessly from Heaven as you're best friend dies?" she cried, "It hurts a lot. That's why it wasn't until nearly two hundred years later, that Heaven decided to send you. But look, you're following right in his footsteps."

"Then what do you think I should do? Return to Heaven and stop being Yukari's guardian angel?" Yuma asked calmly, feeling sympathetic to his fellow angel.

Tianyi nodded, "That would be best, and it would be for the best. You can head back to Heaven tomorrow, and leave this world behind. We can try again with a different angel in another few hundred years."

"I can't believe I messed up like this. I really am falling in love with her!" Yuma buried his face into his face as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Tianyi patted his shoulder, "Yuma, it's alright. Even angels make mistakes. Next time, you can help us pick the angel we send! But, what if they end up like you? Oh...I guess we'd really have to send an angel without a heart. Figuratively speaking of course. He or she would have to be brought up to love nobody. But that doesn't sound like an angel at all..."

"I guess there is no use in suffering over this right now." The young male angel tried to stay positive, "I'll contact Galaco later."

Tianyi smiled, wanting to stay positive as well, "Now, will you help me with dinner?"

Yuma smiled and nodded.

* * *

**_Sorry for not updating, this chapter has actually been half finished on my computer for like...three months or something. Ahahaha. Thank you for all your comments, they keep me moving on! I'll be sure to update very soon. Thank you so much for your support, my lovely readers._**


	4. Chapter 4

China, 680

Tianyi brushed some dust off her cheongsam and headed out the door into the courtyard. The sun was shining brightly, and the other students were starting out to class. Tianyi, being the only female in the small class of prestigious boys was always expected to be the first one to class. She cursed herself for oversleeping and ran to class, just seconds before the next student appeared.

"Good morning, Tianyi."

"Good morning, Longya."

The elder student smiled at his best friend, "You seem horrible. What is wrong? Did you not get enough sleep last night?" he smiled.

"Yes. I was catching up on my embroidery and it ended up getting very late before I could go to bed!" she rubbed her eyes.

Longya rubbed her back, "It must be hard to balance all of your housekeeping lessons and still be a student here."

"It is! But I like it here. If my mama and baba were still here, they would tell me to keep going. And that's what I will do. It was their dying wish to see me off."

"You miss them a lot, don't you?"

"More each day."

After the long class day, Longya and Tianyi wandered the corridors of the palace their school was located in. Because this school was the emperor's son's class. Longya was the emperor's son and first successor. Tianyi had been from a small village, and word got to the emperor about her genius brain. She was immediately brought to the palace to be taught, in hopes of her becoming a great organizer to the emperor and a potential bride to one of his sons. After being brought to the palace, it wasn't long before she became best friends with Longya.

"Longya that's ridiculous. Teacher Han's shoes could not float in the pond! They would scoop up too much water and sink, because his feet are so big." Tianyi laughed.

"Oh now stop. His feet are only as big as my head!" Longya joked back.

Suddenly one of the emperor's servants came frantically running down the hall, "Longya, Longya! Come quick, you're father has been stabbed! The assassins are still in the palace. You must come now!"

Longya's face quickly grew dark, "Tianyi get back to your room."

"But-"

"Now!" he yelled.

Tianyi, afraid seeing her friend like this, quickly bowed and ran as fast as she could back to her room that was located in a small hut outside the main palace building. She bolted out the door of the building and into the garden that was not far from her room. As she turned a corner she came face to face with two rough looking men. One of them was holding one of the emperor's concubines by the throat. He raised his dagger and sliced it over her throat before tossing her away like a piece of garbage. The second man then stripped her of her jewelry before spotting Tianyi.

"Hello there, little girl. What are you doing here?" the first man laughed.

Tianyi was paralyzed with fear, and began to back away slowly. "Are you one of the emperor's daughters?" the second asked, stuffing the concubine's jewelry in a bag. Tianyi quickly shook her head. "A maid then?" She shook her head again. "Oh, then what are you?" he asked, slowly approaching her.

"A-A student."

"A student? How special." He wiped the blood off his dagger on his shirt and pointed it to Tianyi. "And why exactly are you a student here, little girl?"

Tianyi, still paralyzed, managed to get her brain moving again. She picked a small twig off the ground and threw it into the eyes of one of the men. He screamed, and then with every ounce of energy she had in her body, ran as fast as she could back into the palace, constantly looking back at the two screaming assassins following her right into the palace.

"Longya! Longya!" she screamed, praying he could hear her.

Longya crashed into her and quickly put his arms around the scared girl. "What is it? What's wrong?!" She pointed to the two thugs behind her. "You two? What are you doing in this palace! You have no business here. Get out before I call the guards on you!"

"Why isn't this the little emperor's jewel? Look at that face, so small and delicate. You couldn't hurt a fly." one of the men said, grabbing Longya by the hair and placing his blade against his cheek.

"Let him go!" Tianyi protested.

"And this student girl, is she your little fiancee?"

The second man laughed, "This can not be her. Look at her! Does she look like a pound of gold? No. She looks like a pound of dung." It felt like a sharp spike at been stabbed through Tianyi's heart. It was true that Longya's fiancee was as beautiful as a pound of gold, and she knew that even though the marriage was arranged, that Longya had fallen in love with her. It hurt because Tianyi had fallen in love with Longyu, and to be assumed to be his fiancee hurt even more.

"How dare you talk about Tianyi like that!" Longya kicked the man and he dropped the blade, leaving a small cut on Longya's cheek.

"Oh no! Are you alright?" She asked, cupping his bleeding cheek.

"I'm fine. You bastards!" he screamed at the men. "You killed my father didn't you?!"

The men laughed, "Now, now. There is someone much more skilled behind that. We're just here to help clean up the mess."

"Longya what do you mean killed..." she whispered. "He...died?"

"Yes." he whispered back.

"Well now, we better get out of here. None of us want to be here when the grand finale goes down." And with that the two men ran off, before Tianyi could even yell back at them.

Then a huge sound, filled the palace, followed by screams. The heat burned at both of their backs, and the whole room was engulfed in flames. Longya was quick to react, and grabbed Tianyi's hand, running down the hall to get out of the burning building.

"Longya! Longya, are you in here?!" A sweet voice echoed through the hall.

"Qingxian? Where are you?!" he called out to his fiancee.

"Over here! Follow my voice!" Longya followed the sweet voice until he found his scared fiancee huddled near some flames. He scooped her up into his arms.

"Stay close to me, Tianyi." She nodded and latched on to the back of his shirt, they slowly navigated down the quickly collapsing building, not wanting to trip on anything. There was a loud crack, and a beam came collapsing down.

"Look out!" Tianyi pushed Longya out of the way and let out a huge scream as the burning beam pinned her to the ground. The building was collapsing all around them. The walls began to fall down like leaves.

"Tianyi!" Longya screamed.

"Longya, Longya help me." she croaked out, holding her shaking arm out to him. "I-I can't move. Please help me!" she cried.

Longya put Qingxian down and started to Tianyi. "Longya what are you doing?! This building is going to come down any second! We need to get out of here."

"Longya please! I'm going to die!" Tianyi sputtered.

Longya was torn between the girl he loved and his best friend. He looked down into Tianyi's eyes and they both knew the same thing. "Tianyi I-"

"Go."

"Tianyi?"

"Just go! Go on! Get out of here!" she screamed, choking through her tears.

"No Tianyi. We can all get out of here together. Just I can...I'll-"

"No Longya. It's impossible. Please...just go. Go." the hot tears were dissolving quickly in the heat.

Longya took one last look at the girl pinned underneath the beam and picked up Qingxian. He began to snake down the hall, his back on Tianyi. The outside only a footstep away. "Longya..." Tianyi reached her arm out to him, and swore he stopped for a second. "I love you." he disappeared into the open air. She screamed once more as flames danced up her body, and finally she was put out of her suffering when a piece of falling ceiling helped her enter Heaven.

Japan, 1360

Yuma peered from between the his black hood. Everything was going to plan, the war lord was currently dancing around drunk, surrounded by other high ranking officers. He adjusted his position in the bush and watched as the shadows danced back and forth up against the rice paper windows.

"And what are you doing here?"

Yuma quickly turned around, bearing his weapons to the speaker. It was a young woman, covering the bottom of her face with a pink fan. She was wearing a long flowing red, white and pink kimono. "Princess Mizki..." Yuma gasped as she ran her fingers up the pink blade she was wearing.

"Do I know you?" Mizki raised an eyebrow, and put her fan down. Yuma was struck by the princess's beauty.

"I-I-I-" this was not normal for a ninja of his status.

"You're a ninja aren't you?" she drew her blade. "I would just like to tell you, that my father is at that party and I don't respect the fact you and your friends are trying to assassinate him."

Yuma scoffed at the princess's daring move. "Everyone hates your father. He is a tyrant to Japan and deserves to go straight to hell."

"You'll follow him down."

"Those are large words for a woman to say." he said, readying his weapons.

Mizki seemed displeased. "And you, have no respect for women."

"What? No, I highly respect women."

"Then why are you talking like such a scum?!" she yelled back.

Yuma raised an eyebrow at the familiar phrase. It was said to him many times back when he was a little boy, who played with a little girl he cared for very much. She was like a sister to him, in fact, they even addressed each other as such. But one day a pack of ninjas entered their village, warning them of an attack by a large evil lord. The people of the village panicked, and begged the ninjas to help them. The ninjas then answered that they could only save two people. Soon, people from every corner were pushing each other out of the way, wanting to escape the attack with the ninjas. The two children stayed in the back. Yuma wrapped his arms around the girl, and told her everything would be okay. One of the ninjas took notice of Yuma's kind heart and they decided they would save Yuma and the girl.

"_Here is the plan. I like Yuma, he seems like a powerful boy. So we shall take him back to our home, where we will train him to become a ninja. As for the girl...she must stay."_

"_What?!" Yuma yelled. "What do you mean she has to stay?!"_

"_Don't worry she will be saved. As a matter of fact, this whole village will be saved."_

"_How?" everyone asked._

"_By her beauty. If the villagers offer her up, the lord will be sure to take her in as his daughter."_

_All of the villagers agreed it would be a great thing to do, including the girl. Everyone except Yuma agreed. "No way! You can't give Kiki away like some animal!"_

"_Yuma please! I think it's a good idea. If I can save my village like this then I'll be happy too!" _

"_Kiki, listen to me. You can't do this! I won't leave you." he hugged her._

"_Stop talking like that! Can't you see that time is running out? You must leave now!"_

"_I just want what's best for you!"_

"_Then why are you talking like such a scum?!"_

_Yuma was stunned by her words. He simply nodded and got onto one of the ninja's horses. As they rode off, he looked once more at the group of villagers, Kiki in the front, ready to start her new life. _

"You still haven't changed at all, Kiki."

Mizki froze for a moment. "What? Excuse me but that is not my name." her blade sagged a little.

"Are you sure? Because Kiki sounds like a great nickname for Mizki." he answered back.

"That sounds childish."

"Funny, my sister said the same thing."

Tears rimmed Mizki's eyes. "Y-Yuma?"

Yuma smiled, his eyes perking up in an eye smile. "Yes, Kiki. Long time no see."

Mizki threw her blade to the ground and wrapped her arms around Yuma. "Yuma! I'm so happy to see you again! I really thought I'd never see you again. Oh after those ninjas took you, I swore you'd be dead in a week! I'm so glad you weren't." she sobbed.

Yuma returned the hug and tears, "Same with you. I couldn't believe an evil person such as him would spare the life of a young girl. But you look just fine. If anything I should have been the one most worried."

They broke from the hug and Yuma got a good look at the girl's face. At that moment Yuma was ready to throw everything away, all his training, and everything he's worked for, for this one girl. No, not just a girl, but a princess now. And it was at that moment, that a much more powerful princess stumbled upon the two.

Clad in black, but with a large pink bun sticking out of the top of her hood, her fierce eyes looked displeased. "Yuma?"

Yuma almost shoved Mizki to the ground in shock, "Princess Nekomura!" he threw himself down and bowed profusely. "What is wrong?"

The young, but wise ninja princess answered back, "I should be asking you the same thing. This is Lord Kamui's daughter, is it not?"

"I-It is." Yuma replied, he couldn't lie to her.

"Excellent, take her head as well."

"What?!" Mizki answered, scrambling to retrieve her blade off the dark ground.

"That is the reason I came here. I was afraid you had been ambushed, for you did not answer to the shadow signals. The deed is done."

It was not until then that Yuma noticed the smell of smoke mixed with blood, and noticed that the room that was filled with dancing and joyous laughter was now dark, candles blown out.

"You...?"

Iroha snapped her fingers and another ninja appeared next to her, handing her a bag. She yanked the single item out and threw it down at Yuma and Mizki's feet. It was the head of a purple haired man.

"Father!" Mizki crouched down in tears and gingerly picked up the head. "You monsters!"

"Monsters she calls us now!" Iroha laughed, "Young girl, are you not aware that Japan will now be filled with peace with what we've done? Now, Yuma. Take her head, and make it quick. For I estimate in only about one minute, the palace will be in flames and soldiers will be marching out trying to find the assassins behind this."

Yuma drew his blade, Mizki was on the ground, still in tears over her father's death. Yuma hesitated, he did not wish to kill Mizki at all, for all those years he spent wondering if she was alive or not, he had locked something deep within his heart. The first day he met the ninja princess, she had taught him the first thing to do was to let go. To let go of anyone he might of loved, anything he cared for. 'It would make things easier.' she explained. It wasn't long before the curious boy asked the young princess Iroha why she never removed her ninja mask. It was then that she revealed what sealed his heart shut from any feelings, that the feelings he had for Mizki were locked in an iron safe, never to see the light of day again. For when she removed her mask, she revealed the ugly scars running from the edges of her mouth up to her ear. 'A cursed smile' he remembered her calling them. A smile given to her by none other then Lord Kamui when he killed her entire tribe when she was four years old. When he saw Mizki again, those feeling erupted out as feelings of a long lost love.

"Kill her now! Mutilate that bastard's daughter as he did to me!" Iroha screamed, her eyes full of rage.

"Just do it." Mizki murmured.

Yuma raised his blade, prepared to slice it through her neck. He sliced down, the blade cutting through the air as it neared her neck in a matter of millisecond. But at the last centimeter, as the blade just grazed the hair on Mizki's neck, Yuma threw it down.

"I'm sorry Princess Nekomura, but I can't kill her."

"What do you mean you can't kill her?! Imagine everything you've been training for since now! Fine, I'll do it myself."

"Princess!" the other ninja called.

The palace behind them exploded, being swallowed hole by the flames. There was no more time left.

"Fine. Yuma come on, there will be consequences later, but for the mean time we must get out of here!"

"Princess Mizki! Princess Mizki!" everyone could hear the soldiers call.

On a whim Mizki called back, "Over here! I'm over here!"

"Now Yuma!" Iroha commanded, moving her hands, signaling it was time to go, right now.

"I'm staying."

"What?!"

"I said I'm staying. You can't make me leave, but right now I must protect Mizki."

"I don't even know you anymore!" Iroha yelled. "Really, you're throwing everything away?!"

"For her, yes." Yuma looked down at Mizki, who was clenching the hem of his pants in fear.

"Fine." Iroha spat out, raising her blade to kill Yuma, who already knew too much.

"She's over here! I can see her!" the soldiers yelled, their footsteps growing closer.

"Princess, there's no time! We need to get you out of here." the other ninja said, grabbing Iroha.

"Psssh. Alright. The soldiers will kill him anyway." And as soon as she appeared, she vanished.

Mizki staggered up and collapsed into Yuma's arms. "Yuma, just let me stay like this for all eternity."

"I can not guarantee that. But I am willing to stay like this for the time being."

"What do you mean?"

"They will kill me."

"No." Mizki shook her head, "No, they won't."

"Yes, they will. I've disgraced my ninja clan anyway, I'm going to die either way."

"Yuma stop! Stop staying things like that."

"I'm sorry Kiki, but it's true."

"T-Then at least let me see your face." she choked through the tears.

Yuma nodded and removed his hood, revealing his face. Mizki was speechless. "You're beautiful."

Soldiers filled the scene, their shadows looking gigantic up against the burning building. They peeled Mizki away from Yuma, despite her screams and cries not to, and restrained Yuma. The captain pulled out his sword and stabbed it into Yuma's body. Everything was in slow motion, from the fall onto the ground to Mizki's ear splitting screams and cries over his approaching death. As Yuma bled out, he looked through the legs of the soldiers, trying to crank his head up to see Mizki's face when he died. Unfortunately but yet luckily, for him, he could not, and instead died looking at the face of a horrified purple haired servant girl hiding behind a rock a little ways down.

Little did he know that girl's name was Yukari Yuzuki.

* * *

_I just wanted to thank everyone so much for commenting and reading my fic! I'm pretty sure I replied to all of the reviews, but since I'm very forgetful if I did not I'm so so so sorry and don't hesitate to tell me then! Because I really do love each and every review, like seriously, I burst into an explosion of happiness every time I see one. Same with favorites and subscriptions of course~ Thanks for reading! _


End file.
